


Fear, Fury, and Madness

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Shadows and Shades [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Borgias
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't like it when people try to kill me, and I especially don't like people who have already tried to kill my sister."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear, Fury, and Madness

"That was rather an unfortunate choice of actions on your part." Cesare smiled at the woman who'd tried to kill him an hour earlier, flexing the wand he'd taken off her in his hands, testing its strength for a moment. "I don't like it when people try to kill me, and I especially don't like people who have already tried to kill my sister." The wood snapped satisfyingly under his fingers as he bent it further than it could. "Now I'll have to return the favor - and I have better odds at making it stick than you. Especially with this out of the way."

She had made a choked-off cry when he snapped her wand, already wide eyes going impossibly wider. Fear, fury, madness. It hadn't been a good look on her before, and it wasn't doing her any favors now.

"The only question than is how. Poison has a nice, classic touch, but I'm thinking something a little more modern, and a little more Muggle. It would be an embarrassment to you and your family, after all." Cesare reached into the open drawer of his desk, pulling out the gun he'd been going for when the woman had hit him with a curse that didn't actually work. "Not that you'll be able to appreciate it."

Two shots, one to the heart and one to the head, and Cesare returned the gun to its place in his desk. "Of course now I have to clean up the mess, but I think that's rather worth it." He moved back around the desk, nudging the bound body with one toe, his head tilted to one side. "Lucrezia will be glad to know we won't have a psychotic bitch connected to our family after all. She had enough of that with the Sforzas."

**Author's Note:**

> This will make far more sense when one of the other stories in the AU is complete enough to post. For now, though, have a snippet. And while I have a thought on where the connection is, I'm going to leave that for another snippet.


End file.
